


Dreaming of an Angel

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock dreams of an angel. Is it Jim, and is it real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of an Angel

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
He came to me during the night.  
  
A dream so vivid, so bright.  
  
Wings of an angel, I never would have thought.  
  
For us it is nonsense, it was what we were taught.  
  
Majestic, beyond what my mind could conceive.  
  
He came to greet me, and I was there to receive.  
  
He spread his wings across my bed and captured me.  
  
And I left this world for an instant so we could see.  
  
All the wonders, the stars yet unseen.  
  
This is how I wish sometimes my life could have been.  
  
Free of the logic that supports my day.  
  
Give once to emotion at least for today.  
  
Now, he leaves me back to where I sleep.  
  
As tears flow around me, as I weep.


End file.
